Consoling
by katiejean01
Summary: Jane and Maura hangout the night Maura gets out of jail.


I stood outside the booking area of the jail, waiting with other people. Waiting with criminal's family's and with the families of the innocent. Like my girlfriend, Maura. My innocent Maura. I knew all along she would never commit this crime. The trouble was proving her innocence. I wouldn't rest until she was free. I know I would go crooked for her. That's how much I love her. I've been waiting 20 minutes for her to get dressed in normal clothing and come out of the heavy door that separates us. I don't know if I should hug or kiss her first.

"Jane!" I hear my love yell. She starts walking quickly towards me.

"Maur!" I take three long strides and our bodies meet. She pulls my face to hers and I wrap my arms around her body pulling her as close to me as possible. "I'm sorry it took so long." I apologize to her in between kisses.

"I knew you could do it." She replies. "I missed you so much." She tells me while we kiss.

"I missed you too." I whisper softly into her ear. Leaving a kiss on her ear I tell her, "I love you."

Maura smiles at me. Our foreheads rest against eachother. "I love you more." She says with a giggle. Its our thing. Everytime one of us says I love you, the other replies with I love you more. I rub our noses together.

"Wanna get out of here?" She nods. I leave a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Where to first, babe?"

"I just want to go home. Can we order food now so it's there sooner?" she requests.

"Sounds good you go ahead and call." I tell her. She calls while we make our way to my car. Once in the car she puts the phone on the center console between us. "Is it okay if we go to my apartment? I grabbed some clothes for you and Bass is already there." I ask. She looks at me suspiciously. We never stay at my place. It's just easier for us to stay at her house.

"Yes, honey. That's fine." I tug her towards me for a kiss. This kiss is less desperate than the ones we shared moments ago. It's more loving. A promise of more to come. I feel her hand against my face. She always has her hands somewhere around my face when we kiss. Either in my hair, under my ears, or rubbing my chest. Maura hums in delight as we separate. I smile as I turn the car on and begin our short journey to my apartment. Our fingers stay joined the entire drive and only separate momentarily and we exit the car. We enter the apartment and Maura immediately says hello to Bass and gives him some food. Meanwhile Jo sits next to me on the couch patiently waiting for Maura to show her some affection. I pet her but she merely brushes it off and stares at Maura.

"Baby." I speak up. She turns her head to me. "You forgot to say hello to someone." I nod towards Jo. Who is wagging her tail like there is no tomorrow as Maura looks at her.

"Oh Jo sweetie, how could I forget you?" Jo paces anxiously on the couch waiting for Maura to sit next to her. When Maura finally sits Jo is immediately in her lap. With her front paws on Maura's chest Jo gives Maura more kisses than I have today.

"Hey now Jo, she's mine to kiss like that." I say to Jo. Maura pulls Jo away from her face and onto her lap.

"Aww, Jane. Do you want to lick my face?" I shove her playfully.

"No, but I could use some affection too. The animals aren't the only ones that missed you." I pout and whip out my patented Rizzoli eyes. Maura groans before attacking my lips. She nips at my bottom lips playfully. Her tongue soothes the bite. Our tongues wrestle slowly. My hand begins to make its way under her shirt when there's a knock at the door. Our lips separate with a smack.

"You'll get some more affection after we eat." Maura utters before moving to the door to get our dinner. We eat in silence, simply basking in each other presence. After we eat and begin cleaning up, Maura questions me. "Why did you want to stay here so badly? We usually stay at my place." I dry my hands with the dishrag and turn around to face her. I sigh before speaking.

"I just wanted to be alone with you, Maur. I didn't want to have to share you with anyone." Its partially the truth. But I suppose I mostly just don't want to see my mother. I can't even look at her. She betrayed Maura. I'm going to do my best to keep from telling Maura. She would be devastated if she knew.

She smiles at me. "That's sweet, but we both know that isn't the real reason." Damn her body language insightfulness. Okay new tactic. Distract her with sexy time.

I pull her into me so you couldn't fit a piece of paper between us. "I don't want anyone hearing you scream in ecstasy while I make love to you." I nip at her ear. And kiss her neck.

"You're trying to distract me." She whispers. Her eyes are shut. I can tell she is trying to focus but I'm making it difficult. "Which means you're hiding something." She pushes me away gently. "Tell me now, jane Rizzoli or you will get no sex from me."

"Oh come on love. You wouldn't do that." I scoff at her. "You've never done it before."

"We've never had secrets before. I don't want to start now." Her voice is soft. The way it gets before we argue. I take a deep breath.

"I don't want to tell you." I say to her while our foreheads are pressed against each other.

"Why?" I can feel her breath across my lips.

"Because I love you." I say sweetly.

"Am I going to be upset with you?" She asks as she rubs her nose across my cheek and leaves a kiss there.

"No, but it will upset you."

She gives me a stern look before saying, "I think you know that you need to tell me so please just spill it out." I smile at her misphrasing.

I move us so we are sitting on the couch. "Do you remember the self-defense video's you gave my ma?"

She thinks for a moment before answering, "Yes I do."

"Well you very clearly explained how to hurt someone the same way the guy today was injured." I said slowly.

"It's a very common defense mechanism, Jane. Anyone could know how to do it." She almost snips at me. I grab her hand trying to calm her down.

"It doesn't make you look good when you're the prime suspect in a murder case." I articulate.

Maura ponders what I said. " Yes that is true. However, you and your mother are the only people who knew about the videos. So they wouldn't be a factor in the investigation."

"My Ma gave the videos to Cavanaugh before talking to me about it. She's one of the main reason's you were arrested." Maura has a face of confusion.

"But she-she wouldn't." I grimace at Maura trust in my mother. "Why did she do it?" She turns her head away from me and I hear her sniffle.

"She said she wanted to protect me because she knew I would have deleted the video and even gone to jail to protect you." I put one arm around her back and use the other to rub her thigh.

"She incriminated me to protect you?" I nod in reply to her. "I thought she thought of me as a daughter." She breaks down in my arms. I do my best to soothe her.

"I know baby. I'm so sorry." I say to her.

"So – you w-wanted to stay here b-because you're mad at her?" Maura inquires.

"Yes. She almost got the love of my life sent to prison for a very long time. I can't easily forgive that." I kiss her forehead.

"She said I was like a daughter to her. She made me feel like I belonged in your family. Why would she do that to me? Did I do something wrong?" Curse my mother for making Maura feel so horrible.

"I don't know sweetie. But I know you didn't do anything wrong. You're nicer to her than any of her own kids." I leave kisses all over her face.

"I feel like I was just exiled out of your family." She says with her face in my neck. I squeeze her tightly.

"Hey, don't you ever feel like you aren't a part of my family. You and me, babe. We're a family. We don't need my mothers approval. And my brothers love you." I inform her.

"Thanks." Maura is not convinced.

"Hey." I move her head so we can look at each other. "We'll get married some day and make you an official Rizzoli. How does that sound?"

She answers me hesitantly. "You wanna marry me someday?" I smile at her adorableness.

"More than anything." I kiss her briefly. "But just because we aren't married now doesn't mean you're not family. You're more than that, honey. You're everything to me." I wipe her tears way.

"I love you, Jane." She says with cloudy eyes.

"I love you more."


End file.
